Just a Drive
by MissCarrera
Summary: They'd kissed before. But not like this. They'd raced before. But this was more than just a drive. -Humanized-


So, this one-shot was totally unplanned but I thought I would share it. It was meant to be part of a dream sequence from "Breaking Boundaries" but it kind of decided to become its own thing :P I know there is some kind of similar stuff to this out right now but I would like to point out that this is rated T, therefore it won't be as graphic or explicit. Someone suggested I write something like "Unchaste" but in the teen rating, so I guess that ended up happening! Plus, I'm not comfortable writing that far when doing humanized. I will write many things, but that is one of things that I don't do. Oh, and this takes place at basically any time you'd like to think. It could be after the first film (most likely) but there is no specified time frame. OK, on with the story!

* * *

_**JUST A DRIVE**_

We were so alive. Our eyes lively with ambition, our hearts full with passion and our breath warm with virtue; we were the furthest thing from dead. We were beautiful creatures, just two young adults with skin so ripe that it flourished under the dry desert sun. We had the spirits of children, letting life carry us through and bring us to whatever fate had in store for us. That was us. That was Lightning and I.

It was spring in Radiator Springs, the leaves uncurling freshly from their buds on the tree limbs. I strode across the land, clouds of dust entailing my path out to Willy's Butte. As soon as I reached the ridge overlooking the butte, the flashy red racecar began to slow. I kicked off my business heels and climbed down the rocks until I was level for when the racecar came to a halt. I made my way around it, over to the passenger side window. I bent over, well-aware of the cleavage I was exposing, and peered into the car.

"You're a horrible chauffer," I said, tossing a flirty look at Lightning.

He tugged the helmet off his head and hoisted himself out the driver's window, resting his rear on the edge of the window. I stood back up and he looked at me from over the roof of the car. "I'm sorry," he replied nonchalantly. "I'm more used to trying to beat you in a race, not tote you around town."

I laughed flippantly. "That is no excuse for being forty-five minutes late."

Lightning pulled himself out of the car and joined me on the other side. He rested his hands on my waist and pressed his forehead against mine. "I said I was sorry," he whispered, his breath pre-heating my lips before his own landed tactfully upon them.

I drew myself away after a few seconds and asked, "Don't you get tired of driving around in circles?"

He brushed my lips again and refuted, "Do you ever get tired of kissing me?"

It was a conceited question, but I had to nibble my lip as I felt heat flare in my cheeks. I could see the satisfaction on his face, and I had to admit he'd got me on that one. I didn't answer him; I just threw my head back and allowed it to rest on the roof as I stared up into the evening sky. I felt Lightning's hands roam my body until they found the back pockets of my shorts.

"When am I ever going to see you in one of my race shirts?" he mused.

I smiled at the orange clouds above. I knew what he was talking about. He meant one of those one-size-fits-all t-shirts he got free and went for about a dime a dozen. They were plain black with his name and number and I found it hard to imagine that they looked flattering on anyone. "Don't get your hopes up yet," I answered teasingly.

"You could just wear it to bed," he suggested. "No one else would have to see."

"It would probably be more like a night gown on me!"

"So?"

I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes, one eyebrow raised. "A very short night gown at that."

"That's the point." He smirked and suddenly his hand was crawling up my blouse.

I swatted his hand away while I tried to hide my foolish smile. I squirmed out of his grasp and started to walk away. "Come on, you promised me dinner and a movie."

"It's too late for dinner," he said. "But I know how to make up for it before the movie."

I slowly turned my head to look over my shoulder and saw Lightning advancing swiftly towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and began to drag me backwards. I shrieked playfully and exclaimed, "What are you doing?!"

"We're going for a drive," he returned mischievously. He looped one arm under my knees and picked me clear off my feet.

I tried to struggle for a minute, but then I gave in and allowed him to slip me into the passenger seat. Once inside, I considered climbing out, only to find that he was already in the driver's seat seconds later. I looked at him with a fragment of fear in my expression. It was scary enough watching this piece of metal soar across a track, let alone be actually in it.

Lightning shot me grin, not bothering to put his helmet on again. He didn't waste any time either. It was only a matter of seconds until I felt myself thrown back into my seat by the external forces as the car took off at outrageous speed. All the breath rushed out of my lungs, as if I were screaming without the sound. My hands unconsciously gripped on to the edge of the seat, holding tightly to the fabric. Neither of us was wearing a seatbelt, we were completely unrestrained.

I could see Lightning stealing glances at me out of the corner of his eye. As the car surged onwards, I gazed at the utter ease and comfort of his face and felt myself begin to relax. My hair slapped against my nose and I closed my eyes for a minute, fully experiencing the blissful sensation of flying.

Then everything shifted, and I flashed my eyelids back open. We were sliding around the dirt corner of the butte and it felt like the most thrilling ride I've ever been on. I tossed my head in Lightning's direction for the second time and over the rush of wind I shouted, "You're crazy!"

The car straightened back out and he began to touch on the brakes. He smiled smugly and replied, "I prefer the term 'wild'."

I chuckled giddily, the adrenaline pulsing vibrantly through my veins. Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming urge of words choking to get out of my throat. They buzzed in my mouth until the car came to a stop and the rumbling engine faded to silence. Then, unable to subdue them any longer, I formed them out loud as I said, "I love you."

His blue eyes held steady with mine, a handsome smile shadowed pleasantly on his lips. It wasn't the first time we'd used this phrase, but it was the first time that I'd been the one initiate it. He'd taken notice too.

He reached for one of my hands and left his other on the wheel. The car reverberated underneath us and he cruised the vehicle out to where the land curved like a bowl. Even though paparazzi were forbidden, it still provided us with some shelter and privacy from the rest of the world. After he'd shut the car off again, he squeezed himself between the seats and into the back. Without a word, he took my hands and beckoned me to join him.

My heart raced in my chest. I tried to tell myself it was from all the excitement of the drive but I knew better. In the backseat, Lightning swung me onto my back so that my upper shoulders and neck were against the window, giving my legs room to stretch out. Our legs twisted together and he rested his hands on either side of me. He hung over me like a strong, immovable tower of protection. I meandered my hand up his left arm, travelling over his bicep, the dip of his collarbone, the stiff neck and jawline. I dragged my index finger along the bottom of his chin and asked seductively, "What are you waiting for?"

His classic smirk of delight streaked across his face and he lowered himself closer in a tantalizing motion. The adrenaline was still abundant in my blood and I wanted to go at him with the hormones of a teenager or the ruthlessness of an untamed animal. But I held back my desire and decided to let my movements flow as naturally as 'I love you' had rolled off my tongue.

Lightning's eyes perused my body, scanning over all the feminine curves. I was no model, but I knew he was happy with what he saw. He took in the shape of my stomach, the rise and fall of my chest and the delicate structure of my frame. He supported the wider part of my back and with a single hand he lifted me nearer to him.

My head involuntarily arched and the hair fell away from my shoulder and neck. I snaked my right arm around his neck and held tightly to the blade of his shoulder, feeling the tense of thick muscle that worked beneath his skin. I closed my eyes as my heart quickened at the light touch of his lips on my bare neck. He kissed a path upwards, jumping his mouth across my skin as though he were skipping across stepping stones. Each kiss electrified me, each streaking through my body stronger than the last as if he were waking my every nerve. I'd been so numb until this point.

He was nearly at my jaw line, and I breathlessly let out a whimper of pleasure. He was dragging it out, making every move so slow and sensual that it felt like time itself had slowed down to grant us this moment. He nuzzled the hair away from my ear in a way that was ticklish in my hypersensitive state. He breathed warmly onto my cheek and whispered, "What I'm waiting for is to hear the 'go'."

I smiled, knowing that he could feel it against his cheek. I should have known he'd have a witty response for me. I recoiled from his body and placed both hands on his chest. I pushed him back so that he was sitting up and did so myself as well. I ran my eyes over him, debating what my next move should be. I went for his shirt; I pulled it up and off him in one slick action. I let myself stare blatantly at his defined abs, his toned torso that I had always imagined in my midnight dreams. I laid my hands gently on the lowest part of his stomach and felt his insides immediately tighten. A devious grin cracked on my lips as I realized the power I had over him. I started to think about how touches became caresses, how caresses became an entanglement of limbs, of tongues, of bodies and souls.

I dragged my hands from his navel upwards until they were resting on his broad shoulders again. I leaned in, being sure to press my chest on his, and replied alluringly, "There is no 'go'. This is victory lap."

His lips curled, his eyes already hazy and ravished with desire. He kissed me fiercely and I welcomed his mouth, ready to be taken away to the supernova that would be us when love and lust collided at full force.

_**THE END**_

* * *

The ending isn't that great in my opinion but you get the idea, the rest is to your imagination ;) The very first paragraph is personally my favourite part which is one of the things that made me consider writing this one-shot instead of entirely tossing the idea. :) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this little unexpected story and I would love any reviews you may have :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
